SWITCH: A Noragami AU
by groovytaleteller
Summary: 'Did she even notice the truck? He didn't know, all he knew was the he had to do something and quick.' An AU in which Hiyori is the Goddess, instead, and Yato is the human.


**A/N: I´ve really liked all the versions other people have written of Hiyori being the immortal god and Yato being the human, so I thought "Hey! Why not make my own version?" so I did!**

**Note: I wrote it to go along with the anime storyline but eventually I might switch it to the manga storyline since I feel that the anime left out some very important details and was cut off a bit short (still praying for a second season). Also, it's a bit different due to their personalities, so please don't judge me on the way they act or if some scenes are different than they originally were (because you know Hiyori would do some of the silly things Yato did). That being said, enjoy the fanfiction! Second chapter will be uploaded next week (if I haven't slacked off.)**

**P.S. I've reviewed over this many times but i feel like I missed something so if you see something wrong (like grammar or spelling errors), I highly recommend you notify me via PM so I may fix it!**

—-

"Hey! Yato! Nice game today, bro! You totally swept the floor with them!" yelled some random student passing Yato by in the hallway. Twirling a basketball on his index finger, Yato replied, "Hah! It's not that big a deal, they were seriously puny and weak!"

The group walking along with Yato responded in a chorus of praising laughter. "Well, I guess it is a PRETTY big deal cause I'm the one who won the entire thing!" gloated Yato to himself.

Upon arriving at and opening their lockers, a few letters slipped out of Yato's. Some red, some with a heart sealing the envelope, some with lipstick kiss stains.

"Man, you still recieving love letters from the freshman girls? I gotta hand it to you bro, you're a player!" said one friend, Yamada, slapping his back. "Hah, it's just more junk mail to me!" crumpling them up and tossing them,backwards into the trash can perfectly.

"Let's leave already, I'm bored as hell." Yato said, tossing his bag over his shoulder and departing the building with 2 of his best buddies following closely behind.

—-

"Ah! Hiyori, Look out behind you!" warned Yukine. "I got it!" Hiyori shouted aloud, turning around after leaping through the air, she delivered a damaging blow to the large, snake-like ayakashi. "I'll finish it off for sure this time!" ensured Hiyori.

"You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun." Hiyori shouted, her voice growing louder and more determined with each word, "With my advent, I, the Hiyori god, now lay waste with the Sekki and expel thy vast defilement!"

Rearing up her punch as the distance between her and the ayakashi shortened quickly, she dealt a huge hole through the center of the ayakashi when it collided with her fist. Landing on the ground with grace onto one knee.

Time seemed to stop for a second as Hiyori whispered, "Rend." The ayakashi imploded and disappeared, just as always. "Sekki, revert" said Hiyori, remaining in her final stance, standing straight only after her Shinki returned to normal.

"Good work, Hiyori!" praised Yukine. Running her hand through her hair, she flashed a kind smile as she replied, "You too, Yukine. You did a wonderful job as al-"

Before she finished her sentence, her cell phone began ringing "Hm?" Hiyori took it out of her pocket and flipped it open, answering the call, "Fast, affordable Hiyori Goddess at your service!… Huh?" Yukine peered over at his master's shoulder

"Ue-sama's missing? I'll be right there." "What is it, Hiyori?" Yukine asked. "A missing cat it seems… Why don't you head on back to Kofuku's house, I think I can handle this by myself." Hiyori replied as she closed her phone

"Are you sure you don't need help Hiyori?" "It's a simple task, Yukine, I think I can handle this alone." "As you wish…" pouted Yukine as he began leaving.

Hiyori looked up to the midday sky and, with a smile, whispered, "It's going to be a good day, I can feel it…"

—-

"Ue-sama?" spoke Yato, glacing at a 'missing cat' poster plastered onto a brick store wall. "Hah! What a dumb name for a cat!"

"Agreed. That's like naming your cat something like Buddha or God." agreed another friend of Yato's, Yamada.

"Rant all you guys want about Buddhas and Gods, the only holy idol in my life is the one and only Goddess, Avril Lavigne!" remarked the other friend, Amiyo. "You call that simple singer a Goddess? Try Beyoncé! That beautiful voice is just music to my ears!" argued Yamada.

"No way in hell is Beyoncé more goddess-like than Avril!" "She's a gazillion times more goddess-like than your lousy singer!" both turned to Yato and shouted "Yato, which do you think is more goddess-like?"

"Personally… neither can compare to the magnificent Oprah!" "Jeez Yato, why can't you go for the more normal likeable people? or even just a younger female?" questioned Yamada. "She's pretty young! She's only… 60…" Yato weakly responded.

"How will you even break it to your father that you watch her show regularly with your mother?" Yamada asked.

"He'd throw a fit! "No son of mine is going to watch girly-advice shows!"" portrayed Amiyo of Yato's father.

""We have to rid you of this habit immediately so you can get a nice wife, car, job and then you can look back and say "Wow! I can't believe how immature I was by watching Oprah! But, at least now I've settled down and am living the rich and famous life!" and be grateful that I've helped you become the man you've always wanted to be! Don't you agree darling?—"" continued Yamada.

"I got it, I got it! He would definitely say something like that!" complained Yato. "I mean, seriously, Yato. Is there any attainable girl you actually _like_?" started Yamada, as they moved on from the 'Missing Cat' poster and began walking away.

"Any girl I actually like?…" Yato pondered, "I don't think there is any…" and at that moment, a girl passed by.

Long brown hair, bright pink eyes, and a white jersey (with a boxing glove symbol etched on it's chest) that had a thick black stripe down the side and a matching knee-length skirt to go with it. She also wore shin-high black boots with white thigh high socks

Not to mention that fluffy pink scarf she had, which stood out intensely when compared with the rest of her outfit, accented her perfectly pink eyes very well— wait, where was he going with this again?— well, to put it shortly, she was pretty attractive for some stranger.

As he took notice of her, it appeared she took notice of him too. Well, it seemed like it. She turned to look near him and the surprise on her face grew as her mouth opened wider.

—-

"Ue-sama!"

Hiyori's voice began growing hoarse. She had been trying to find this cat since noon, but there was no avail.

She fondly remembered how it was going to this young boy's house to recieve a 'Missing Cat' poster so she could recognize the cat, even though the papers were plastered on nearly every street corner.

Maybe she should've recruited Yukine for helping out after all… No! This is too little of a job to need to ask for help!… But, of course, cats are always on the move, so it might've helped cover more ground…

Hiyori, standing near a group of loud boys and studying the missing cat poster she held in her hands, began considering calling Kofuku to send Yukine.

As the boys quieted down, Hiyori began down the sidewalk, fondling the phone in her coat pocket, when she caught a glimpse of something familiar out of the corner of her eye.

On the road! It was—

—-

"Ue-sama!"

The girl's sudden outburst startled Yato. He followed her gaze onto the road where a cat was grooming himself and then ran off onto the other side of the road. "Hold it right there, bub!" Tossing the paper she was gripping in her hand aside, she jumped into the street.

Did she even notice the truck? He didn't know, all he knew was the he had to do something and quick.

So, without thinking, he went after her and shoved her as far away as he could from the incoming truck, "Look out!" was all he could manage while doing so.

She felt a sharp pain as she rolled onto the pavement. But it disappeared when she looked up to find herself being scorned by a teenage boy looking to be around 15.

"You dumbass! How could you not see that huge ass truck?!" Frankly, she didn't understand what was going on and was about to smack this boy for yelling at her.

Until her eyes wandered onto the road where she saw a body lying motionless in front of a car, looking back and forth between the body and the boy in front of her, she realized what was going on.

"You could've gotten yourself fucking killed!" shouted the boy in a fit of rage. She didn't want to be the one to break the news, but someone had to be. "Uhh… more importantly.." lifting her hand and pointing out the scene to the young boy.

—-

"Uhh… more importantly…" spoke the girl as she pointed towards the road.

"What?—…" he began as he turned his head and saw what happened.

"Holy shit! Yato!" shouted Yamada, as he dropped all his things and ran over to the body while Amayo fell to his knees in total shock.

"Yato! Speak to me, Yato! Don't you fucking dare be dead!" shouted Yamada as he frantically shook the body. "Someone call an ambulance!" "Stay with me, man!" "Lift him in the ambulance, quickly!"

Yato just sat there with a mixture of concern, confusion, and fright, all he could say was "Huh?…" before blacking out.


End file.
